Thank You, Charlie
by imaginexanything
Summary: [ONESHOT] When Emma is about to do something drastic, can Charlie save her? [CharliexEmma]


Thank You, Charlie

I stood on the edge of the dorm window. My bare feet seemed frozen, my first toe barely hanging over where I stood. I was about to transform into a bird and fly. I would fly until I reached an unknown and unexplored place. There I could finally be free.

Freedom. Away from all of the problems in the area and in Bloor's Academy. Away from all the evils I've had to deal with all my life. It still haunts me that I can't remember my childhood. The thing I want most is revenge on Manfred Bloor, for hypnotizing me and taking me away from my father.

I hesitate a bit before jumping and transforming, because I really didn't want to leave my Auntie Julia or any of my friends. I tried to convince myself that flying was the best decision. That I could met new friends. And that I could get away from the evilness of this place.

I sighed and still stood there.

My blonde hair flew in the light breeze coming into the dorm. My teeth tried to chatter, but I wouldn't let them, on the off-chance one of the other girls would wake up. I saw Olivia move, and held my breath. Luckily, she was just shifting in her sleep.

I breathed a sigh of relief and turned back to face the outside world. Well, technically, it wasn't the outside world _yet._ Part of the castle and the ruin was what I faced outside the window. Close enough, though.

I had made my decision. I was tired of waiting and hesitated. I was leaving, right here and now.

But suddenly, I heard quiet footsteps somewhere in the room. The moon wasn't facng this way fortunately, so no light was shining in.

I was about to jump when I heard a faint voice, a boy's voice, say my name. _"Emma?"_

I held my breath and turned around. It was Charlie Bone, messy hair and all. I had always had a bit of a crush on Charlie, even since he saved me from when I was hypnotized. My stomach fluttered with butterflies and I said nothing.

"Emma," he repeated. I just looked at him. His eyes were filled with concern. He instinctively grabbed me by the hand and pulled me all the way down to the art room, which was desterted.

"Emma," he said for the third time. "Were you trying to commit suicide?"

I stared at him with disbelief and finally choked up, "No, of course not."

"T-Then. What w-were you d-doing?" he stuttered.

I went pale and broke down, sobbing. I tried to run from the room, but he caught me before I could.

Charlie held me in his arms, and I was crying into his shoulders. He calmed me down finally, and I could speak.

I spilled my guts out, telling him everything, from wanting to explore, to wanting revenge on Manfred.

He listened intenetly, and finally said, "What was the cause of you wanting to leave?"

We sat in silence for a moment, until I said, "I, truthfully, don't know."

"I can understand that. I know what it feels like to just want to escape from the world and don't really know what you're thinking."

Charlie and I seemed to understand each other on a deeper level than everyone else. We stared at each other for the longest time, until I looked down to glance at my watch. "It's 4:00 am," I stated.

"Really? Wow. We've been down here for about two hours.."

"Yeah," I agreed.

"So, wait, Emma?" Charlie said.

"Yes?"

"Are you still.. uh.. leaving?"

"I.. I don't think so. I mean, talking with you has really helped me understand all of what I was going through, so.. no. I'm not leaving."

Charlie's worried face broke out into a grin. "That's great!" he said, and hugged me, I think on impulse.

We broke away from the hug, which lingered a bit, both blushing.

"Well, I suppose we'd better get back now.." Charlie said.

"Yeah, before Matron comes looking for us!" I laughed.

We tiptoed back to my dorm in silence.

"Well, thanks for all of your help, Charlie," I said, when we reached the door.

"No problem. I wouldn't be able to take losing a friend." Then, to my shock, Charlie leaned over a kissed me on the cheek.

He, apparently, had no idea what he was doing either. He and I were both bushing as if we were beets.

"Uhh... err... I'm sorry," Charlie said.

I blushed some more. "There's nothing to be sorry about," I said and grinned.

He returned a smile, waved, and went off into the direction of his dorm.

"Thank you, Charlie," I whispered to myself quietly as I watched him leave.

I quietly opened the dormitory door and went inside. The window was closed, so somebody had been up. _Oh no, I'm dead. _It was pitch black, so I felt around to get to my bed. Somebody was on it. I got close to the person to see that it was Olivia.

She whispered into my ear, "You have a lot of explaining to do in the morning, young lady." In my mind, I could see her grinning and walking across the room to plop back down on her bed.

I got comfy under the covers and thought about Charlie, Olivia, and all my real friends. I sighed happily and thought about why I'd ever do such a thing as to run away. I drifited off into a dreamless sleep and finally felt happy about my life.

**A/N; I just came up with this as a spur of a moment thing. Hope you liked it D R&R!**


End file.
